


Tropical Getaway

by MaxRev



Series: Shenko Smut Thursday [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: After the Reaper War, Getting Shepard to relax, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex on the Beach, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: Kaidan takes extra measures to ensure Shepard enjoys their vacation.





	Tropical Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> For ShenkoSmutThursday on Tumblr.

He was muttering to himself, even as he lie in the hammock, one tanned, muscular leg draped casually over the side, making it sway with the push of a toe. The man was simply incapable of relaxing - even now when the war had been won.

Unable to hold back a frustrated sigh, Kaidan knew he had his work cut out for him. John Shepard was going to make him go completely grey, even faster than the Reaper war. Squaring his shoulders, he was determined to do something about it. The former Commander was going to relax if he had to tie him down and make him, damn it!

“Are you talking to yourself?” Kaidan questioned, as he came to a stop beside the hammock, shaded by a large palm tree.

Blue eyes found his, a lazy smile curving full lips. Kaidan forgot to how to breathe. “I was muttering to myself wondering what was taking you so long.”

Eyes narrowing at the younger man, Kaidan didn’t believe it for a second. Not only had he been muttering, his body had been tense as if he expected a hoard of husks to race across the sand towards him at any moment. Choosing to ignore that for the moment, he handed him a drink.

John reached for it, their fingers brushing. Kaidan’s heart beat faster even with that small contact. By the look on John’s face, he knew it, too.

One dark eyebrow rose up as he stared at the drink, “What the hell is this, Kaidan? Looks more like Joker’s thing, umbrella and all. He’d be so happy.”

Kaidan chuckled, remembering the story Joker told after the sushi bar incident, embellishing it with dramatic flair. “Well, Joker’s not here. It’s just the two of us, relaxing and enjoying the tropics. We live like natives.”

John continued to stare at the bluish-green drink in the tall, cylindrical glass. “I have my doubts this is what the natives drink.” With a shrug, he took a sip through the straw.

It was impossible for Kaidan to think straight, John’s hollowed cheeks making him think of other things. Damn, it was really hot out today. He swiped at his brow with the back of his hand.

“Feeling warm?”

Kaidan moved his hand, seeing a smirk on John’s face. “Just not used to this heat.”

A sparkle in the depths of those blue eyes was like a warning sign, “I don’t remember you ever letting a little heat get to you, old man.”

“Old man, huh? I can still give you a run for your money,  _Commander_.”

Heat laced John’s words, “Care to prove it,  _Major_?”

Without hesitation, Kaidan snatched John’s hand, pulling him up out of the hammock. The drinks fell forgotten from their hands into the soft, white sand at their feet. Brown eyes searched blue, before Kaidan leaned forward, his lips capturing John’s in a heated, passionate kiss.

Breaking apart to gasp for air, John’s heavy-lidded eyes studied him. Leaning back in, he tugged Kaidan’s lower lip between his teeth before soothing it with a swipe of his tongue, “Consider that a good start.”

A low hum rumbled through Kaidan as he pulled John close until no space was left between their bodies. Whispered words, “Oh, there’s more,” caused the younger man to shiver in response. Kaidan’s lips tilted upwards in a smug smile, feeling that shiver travel through him as well.

“Then show me,” the younger man growled.

Kaidan nuzzled against his neck, his tongue gliding up salty, sweat slicked skin, before nipping at an earlobe. One hand drifted down over a muscular back and lower, pushing John’s hardened length against his own. The younger man moaned in response and Kaidan slid his tongue inside a hot, moist mouth.

Several minutes went by before John spoke hoarsely, “Bed, now.”

“Too far,” Kaidan mumbled. Glancing around John’s broad shoulders, he spied a lounge chair covered by a large, adjustable overhang a few yards from where they stood. The idea that sprang to mind was unusual for him, preferring privacy for moments like these, but damned if he wasn’t ready to go right now.

He was so going to follow through on that idea.

Dragging a surprised John behind him, he made a dash towards the chair. Another couple was heading in the same direction. No! Kaidan screamed in his head. As if they’d heard him, they both looked up to see two men intent on getting that chair. The woman smiled knowingly, pulling the man with her in another direction.

Kaidan tried to smile back but his mind was too preoccupied with other things.

Reaching his destination, Kaidan turned, pushing his boyfriend down to lie on the lounge chair. Smirking at the questioning look he received, he pulled the overhang down as far as it would go. The shade deepened around them, giving them just enough privacy to do what Kaidan had in mind.

Straddling the younger man, Kaidan reached out, his fingertips lightly tracing over the muscular chest, marveling that John was truly here with him. That they were here, together, with nothing more urgent than the need that pulsed through their bodies.

Leaning forward, he cupped John’s face in his hands, their lips meeting in a searing kiss that lasted for several moments. Breaking away, he continued to kiss along the strong jawline, stubble harsh against his lips. He didn’t care. John tilted his head, giving him better access and Kaidan lavished attention on heated skin, pausing to suck hard at the pulsepoint.

“How’s this old man doing?” he whispered, straightening up to look into those clear blue eyes, darkened now with emotion.

“What old man?” The answer was breathless.

An answering chuckle turned to a moan as John lifted his hips up, the friction between their bodies causing a spike of heat to race through his body. “Oh no you don’t…this old man has work to do.”

Sliding slowly down John’s body, Kaidan nipped and licked his way down John’s chest and his abs, following the trail of hair downward. He stopped at the shorts, tongue teasing along the edge of the waistband, one side to the other. Hips pushed up against him in response.

“K-Kaidan…are you sure about this?”

Letting his actions answer for him, he slid his fingers inside the shorts, tugging them down. John moved to help to make it easier. He huffed a sharp breath upon seeing John’s erection.

Glancing up at those startling blue eyes, Kaidan smiled wickedly, right before his mouth closed over the head. He swirled his tongue around the tip, tasting and teasing endlessly.

“ _Kaidan…please.._.”

Heavy-lidded brown eyes, dark with passion watched his lover’s reaction. One hand wrapped around the base before his mouth slid over warm, velvety skin. He could feel John’s thigh tremble in response under his hand.

He increased the pace, taking all of John’s length in going down, then back up, tongue swirling around the tip, repeating the motions over and over. The sounds John was making had him on the edge himself.

A hand slipped down, fingers tangling through his hair. Kaidan closed his eyes as they dug almost painfully into his scalp; he loved the contact. John joined Kaidan in the rhythm, pushing up as Kaidan’s mouth moved down. Soon, the younger man was panting, feet digging into the lounge chair, before meeting Kaidan’s downward motion with a sharp thrust and a cry.

Sitting back with a smug smile, Kaidan wiped a thumb across his mouth. John lay before him, relaxed, loose. He never got tired of seeing him that way. Blue eyes, still dark with passion, gazed at him. Shepard reached a hand out towards him, wanting to pull him close. Kaidan grabbed John’s shorts, helping put them back on before sliding in next to him.

Lying with this amazing man that he was going to spend the rest of his life with, Kaidan’s fingers lazily traced patterns across his dampened chest, before reaching up to slide tenderly across sharp cheekbones.

“Damn…”

Kaidan smiled, leaning forward to place a soft, featherlight kiss along his jaw. “Remember this old man has a lot of life left in him.”

Blue eyes turned towards his, soft in the afterglow, “That you do.” Catching his breath, John leaned up on one elbow, pushing Kaidan down against the cushions of the chair. “But now, it’s time for this young gun to return the favor.” He leaned over, capturing Kaidan’s lips. Leaning back just enough for Kaidan to see him clearly, he grinned, “Lemme show you how it’s done.”

“By all means…”

Kaidan smiled to himself, happy at how he’d once again gotten Shepard to relax.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to ellebeedarling for the quick and awesome beta read ;)


End file.
